


All of It Was For Nothing But Good Memories

by SnowBlizzard



Series: South Park One-Shots [7]
Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bittersweet, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, M/M, Slow Dancing, So much angst, but also some comfort, by having them read this, by making my beta sad, forgive me lord for i have sinned, my bois can't dance but we love em, the whole thing is bittersweet really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowBlizzard/pseuds/SnowBlizzard
Summary: In their final moments with each other, Tweek and Craig dance. They dance because there's nothing left to say.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Series: South Park One-Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565416
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38





	All of It Was For Nothing But Good Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my wonderful beta [Littledemon66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledemon66/pseuds/littledemon66) (be sure to check their profile out) for both helping me out with writing this and being a really nice person just to talk to.
> 
> I wrote this while listening to High Above Chicago on repeat for like two hours and it made me think of space lol so now we have this fic! Get ready for an emotional trainride!  
> I hope you all enjoy (: Please leave a comment if you feel like it <3

"Tweek, c'mon, open the door." There's loud banging but Tweek's still–frozen–on his bed. His legs are drawn up into the fetal position.

"Tweek, open this fucking door." Craig's sounding more and more desperate. It makes his heart sink to hear such emotion in the normally stoic Craig. Tweek doesn't know what he's done to make Craig leave him. Throw him away to the sidelines like he's nothing.

Still, he gets it. He really does. If he had a future, maybe he'd do the same.

There's some swearing on the other side of the door then it clicks unlocked. It's not enough for Tweek to move or look up, but it's enough for him to talk. "How?"

Unbeknownst to Tweek, Craig flashes his library card, the one he only got to loan Tweek some comics when he felt too paranoid to leave the house. "Cards, you have the kind of lock that's easy to use them on."

He hears the door close again. Feels his bed shift with added weight. Tweek hasn't cried, not yet. He doesn't want to, not when Craig feels bad enough. He never wants to be the reason for that. 

There’s a hand on his right shoulder, pulling him towards Craig's side. His legs fall to the side slightly, no longer covering his face or shirt. They've been in this position a million times, but this time it feels different, sad, melancholy and Tweek's pretty sure his heart now permanently lives in his stomach. 

There's a hand stroking his hair, just the way Craig knows he likes. It's not enough to ease his mood, because he doesn't want it to end. Doesn't want Craig to leave him. Doesn't know if he can handle being by himself. 

There's a tear slipping down his cheek, Tweek doesn't bother to wipe it away. He closes his eyes, seeing Craig's face right before he does, full of emotion not usually there. Tweek wishes Craig would look happy.

He should be happy. Tweek wants to be happy for him but he just can't. Not when he's going to be all left alone with his parents again. No more tears fall.

Then Craig's talking, his chest rising against where Tweek's head is against his ribs. "You know what I've always wanted to do? That we never got the chance to."

Tweek shakes his head.

"Slow dance. We've never slow danced before."

Tweek smiles a small smile, the mood shifting to a weird aura. It's definitely sad but maybe there's something else there too- acceptance. That this is just a part of life. Goodbyes. "That's gay."

Craig snorts, and Tweek almost starts crying at that, just the fact that there's a big chance he'll never hear it again. He pushes Tweek lightly, immediately dragging him against his side after. "You're gay."

Tweek nods, "yeah."

Then Craig's suddenly standing, and Tweek has to catch himself so as to not trip over. "So?"

Tweek sits on the edge of his bed. "So what?"

"Are we gonna dance or not?" Craig's eyebrows are shifting but his face is warm, welcoming. 

"I-I can't dance."

Craig gives him a comforting smile, fiddling with his phone. "Neither can I."

There's a slow ballad playing from Craig's phone, one that Tweek doesn’t recognize. Not that he really listens to ballads, or even music, too much.

He doesn't even have to ask before Craig answers, "I just put on some random playlist."

Tweek stands up, slightly nervous but always feeling comfortable with Craig. Craig turns the volume up, throwing the phone onto Tweek's bed, it bounces further than Craig meant for it to. It doesn't matter, they can hear the volume fine anyway. 

Craig takes off his hat, which Tweek is thankful for. He loves Craig's hair and he's sad he didn't get to see it as much as he could've. With a small, seemingly nervous, though less than Tweek, smile he places it on Tweek's head, adjusting it so it doesn't cover the blonde's eyes.

Tweek makes a choking sound which is him holding back tears. Craig pats the top of the hat, "keep it."

Tweek's protests die in his throat. A new song starts up on Craig's phone and he takes the opportunity to snake his hands around Tweek's middle. 

Tweek's about to say he can't dance again but he already knows what Craig would say. How he can't either and just to trust his instincts. Tweek's instincts are almost always wrong but the sentiment calms him down despite that. He puts his hands around Craig's neck.

It's slow and Tweek tries to take in every single detail of his face, to remember, to savor it to the fullest. Even if he already remembers how it looks perfectly. He focuses on Craig's eyes. He's always had a problem looking in people's eyes, it scares him, the deep void within the blackness of the iris makes him shake but now, he feels oddly calm. Like he can face any fear. Craig's eyes aren't anything special but to Tweek, they're beautiful. 

He can't do anything. Craig's got into that prestigious school in London. He's gonna do what he's always wanted: study space. Tweek puts his head onto Craig's shoulder, shutting his eyes. He feels Craig's grip tighten, like he doesn't wanna let go either. 

Tweek can't come with him either, he has the coffee shop and his mom's illness to take care of. He can't just up and move. But he wants to. It's foolish how much he wants to throw his life away for this one man. But he loves him, he really does. Tweek knows it, Craig knows it and they both know Craig loves him back.

The small movements they've been doing to simulate dancing slow, slightly there but not a priority at the moment.

Craig doesn't stop the slight movements and Tweek doesn't want him too. Wants to keep going, not let each other go until their legs give out. 

They don't talk, just dance. Dance because that's all they have left to do. They don't have anything more to discuss, just dance. Tweek tries not to focus on the future and just live in the moment, but for a guy that's always been paranoid about the future, that's pretty hard to do. 

So he focuses on one of Craig's hands which are sliding up and down his back in a comforting manner. He thinks Craig might be comforting himself too. 

When he got the news that Craig was leaving, he'd begged him not to go. Told him he could achieve all of that here, but that was a blatant lie and they both knew it. They'd talked about long-distance but they both knew that wouldn't work for them.

He imagines seeing Craig on the news, in his 30's, maybe a husband or wife, one or two kids. Craig's smiling and maybe walking on Mars, pushing a flag down into the surface, Tweek smiles, tears rolling down his cheeks. There's no audible confirmation he's crying but he's staining Craig's t-shirt. He actually thinks Craig might be crying too.

It's not so much sad as it is… accepting. Accepting that you have great memories, memories that will stay with you for your whole life but that it's over now. It's like when something dies. You're glad that they were apart of your life and you'll miss them but at some point, you have to move on.

Tweek's not ready to move on before Craig's even on the plane. So he just dances. They don't have anything left to say, just both focusing on the dancing. 

It's bittersweet as Craig whispers in his ear, "I love you, Tweekers."

Tweek thinks it's the second time Craig has ever said that out loud. He chokes, "I love you too."

He can feel Craig's smile on his shoulder. "I know."


End file.
